


【AU/猴鱼】他爱热吻 却不爱人

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 足球同人 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 谨献给我最爱的猴鱼。与真人无关。





	【AU/猴鱼】他爱热吻 却不爱人

加雷斯第一次看见梅苏特同别人接吻，是在宴会厅堂后的花园里。

大厅里灯火通明，宾客的面孔一一闪过，交叠又散开，配着各式的服饰，叫人眼花缭乱。

加雷斯是被朋友邀请而来，穿上久违了的西装，开始还颇为拘谨，但社交的本领总没忘得一干二净，便渐渐如鱼得水，在不同的人群里攀谈交涉，余光却没离开房间另一头的身影——梅苏特·厄齐尔。

他们那时还只是陌生人，唯一算得上交集的便是从同一位服务生的托盘上取过酒杯，加雷斯甚至还不知道他的名字，只在旁人唤他时模糊地听到过。但他止不住好奇，这个长头发的男人——不，也许称男孩更为合适，是什么身份，为什么他以前从未听说过，为什么他冷冷清清地站在那儿，就有不同的人上去同他搭讪。

于是当他看到他放下酒杯溜向花园时，便结束与旁人的攀谈跟了上去，想着同他说几句话。

晚间的空气潮湿又有些冰冷。他跟了几步，躲在石柱后面将领结重新打理，正转过身，听见“叮。” 一簇火苗跳动着燃起来。

几步之遥的梅苏特身形消瘦，笔挺地扎在夜色里，正低下头点燃嘴边叼着的香烟，几绺长发从耳边滑落，火光映着他的侧脸，宛若古希腊雕塑般庄严、冷酷，又美丽。

加雷斯愣了一下，脚钉在原地不知该往前还是后退。

就在他晃神的一瞬间，有个人影从暗处显现出来，向梅苏特走去——他看不大清，只从身形隐约看得出是位男性。火苗熄灭，梅苏特也只剩一个轮廓，两个身影重叠到一起，发出暧昧的接吻声。

加雷斯睁大了眼，匆忙转身离开。

他腹诽这家伙行为太过不检点，又心虚，总觉得某一瞬间，他似乎看到了自己。

第二次则更为直接。

那天加雷斯刚结束会议，董事会的纠葛让他头痛欲裂。他不耐烦地扯开领结，一边想着方才种种不愉快，一边向洗手间走去。

他不过碰巧，真的不过是碰巧，随机拉开了一扇隔间的门，就看见梅苏特·厄齐尔，哦，他前不久终于搞清楚了他的身份，他顶头上司根正苗红的刚毕业的太子爷，正在和另一位男性抱在一起激烈地接吻，同时他浓烈的信息素也一股脑地向加雷斯涌来。也许是太过投入，他们甚至没注意到自己没有锁门，且门现在已经被别人打开。梅苏特面朝着他，头发被人紧紧地扯在手里，喉咙处发出轻轻的呻吟声，脸上沾了情欲的表情一览无遗。加雷斯觉得喉咙有些紧，正想为他们绅士地关上门，梅苏特竟突然睁开眼睛，直直看向了他，目光锋利。他惊得浑身一颤，下一秒却又见他耷拉下眼皮，眼角勾起来一点儿，仿佛是笑了。

加雷斯心里腾起一股奇怪的感觉，他轻轻关上门，也没了解手的心情，转身离开洗手间。

那天下班时，同乘电梯的下属们向他投来极力克制却无法掩盖的好奇眼神。加雷斯不解，却也板着脸只当不知，等他上了车关上车门才发现，上午无意沾染的梅苏特的信息素，竟在他身上若有若无萦绕了一天。他长呼一口气，觉得这一天的糟心事可不算少。但他又禁不住脱下外套，把脸埋进去深深地嗅了一口——他喜欢他信息素的味道，让他想起雨后森林的气息。

格外地，令人平静。

第三次，也不能算作真正的第三次，因为这次同梅苏特接吻的，并不是别人。

公司的庆功宴，包下了整个Havana酒吧。也许是过了风流潇洒的岁数，加雷斯并不喜欢酒吧这种喧嚣场所。但他还是去了，也绝不会承认自己的决定也不过是因为得知梅苏特也要去。自那天之后，他对梅苏特多了些留意，也总能听到下属们对他的议论。他们一个个说得言之凿凿，内容五花八门，有人说他专业过硬，品行优良，也有人说他不学无术，行为放荡。他也不知道究竟几句可信，但可以确定的是，他像头脑简单的青春期少年，仅因为梅苏特的外貌和气味就对他隐约动了心。有次他们共乘电梯，周围人挤得满满当当，梅苏特就贴在他身旁，肩膀碰着他的肩膀，他竟紧张得屏住了呼吸，都不敢扭头去看他一眼。这种心情和行为早已超出了他平时对自己的了解范围。

他在酒吧里找寻着梅苏特，眼神扫过各色男女，他不在。

加雷斯不知不觉走到了洗手间，用冷水拍了拍脸。他想，也许他正躲在某个角落同别人接吻——他给他的印象就是这样，仿佛是很喜欢接吻的人。这样的想法让他心里一阵发酸。何必呢？他告诉自己，何必为这一个不相干的人心情起伏？他在奢望些什么不切实际的呢？

这些道理他懂，对自己却怎么也讲不通。

加雷斯抬头看向镜子里的人，他剃了胡茬，头发梳得一丝不苟，碎发一律用发胶打理好，还特意穿了一件他觉着不错的polo衫。

他突然觉得自己有些可笑，脸色在昏暗的灯光下一点一点落寞下来。

他还是像十七八岁时第一次喜欢别人那样愚蠢而幼稚。十几年，一点长进也全无。

有人拍他的肩。

他抬眼，从镜子里看见身后站着梅苏特，正倚靠在墙砖上，带了点儿醉意笑着看他，

加雷斯一瞬间扬起嘴角，就连心脏跳动的节奏都变得欢快起来。

“我们见过。”

梅苏特慢慢悠悠地说，好像是真有些醉了。

加雷斯转身，第一次这样近地直视他，他的长发，额头，鼻梁，嘴唇。他尽可能不让自己打量的眼神过于明显。

“而且不止一次。”

说到这儿，梅苏特又笑了，歪了歪脑袋，眼皮半阖着，睫毛投下阴影。

加雷斯不明白，为什么他能在同一个人身上看到羞涩和无赖这两种特质的完美融合，这种感觉却又让他挪不开眼。

“你好。我是加雷斯·贝尔。”

加雷斯冲他伸出手，这是他唯一能想到的较稳妥的问候方式。

“我······我知道你，前不久来的，我父亲最年轻的副手，是吗？”

梅苏特玩味一笑，也没理会他伸出的手，上身向前倾了倾，离得他近了些，手臂蹭到他的手臂。

加雷斯不由地向后退了一步，后背抵到了洗手池边。

他无路可退了。这想法让他惊慌，又有些兴奋。

梅苏特又上前凑得更近了些，他几乎与加雷斯鼻尖相贴。他的眼睛此时完全睁开，眼珠子黑得邪门儿，像是要把人吸进去。

然后他说话了，气息喷在加雷斯的面颊上，眼神认真，又好像戏谑。

“请问，贝尔先生，我可以吻你吗？”

加雷斯一愣，他甚至来没法考虑这是什么场所，仿佛除了“可以”脑子里再没有其他词汇。

于是他点了点头。

“可以。”

梅苏特闭上眼睛吻了上来，嘴唇挨上他的嘴唇，一点一点开始认认真真地同他接吻。他的味道和加雷斯想的不一样——他以为会是什么放荡不羁的味道，譬如浓烈的酒气或烟味。但那只是淡淡的一点酒香，味道软软地透过彼此交换的唾液传过来，引得他不得不再深入一点，勾着他的舌头不许他走。平心而论，加雷斯已经很久没有这样专注地和一个人接吻。这让他的全部感官都集中在梅苏特身上，他唇舌的动作，他吞咽和呻吟的声音，他逐渐弥漫的信息素，都让他产生一种错觉——一种他们是彼此深爱的伴侣的错觉。这本应该把他吓个不轻，但他正吻得入迷，就暂且放任自己沉浸在这虚假的幻象中。既然他们接吻了，就应该好好地享受一下，不是吗。

从那之后，他们便经常在一起接吻，甚至没有过多的举动，只是单纯接吻，在公司的洗手间，茶水间，杂物间，会议室，停车场······加雷斯不小了，他能清楚地分辨一些感情和事态，知道梅苏特只是个偏好接吻的没心没肺的臭小子，于是他只将这一切看成一种能让他提升幸福指数的娱乐活动。但他有时候还是会不禁想，梅苏特以前的那些“接吻搭档”，是不是也是由他一句“某某某先生，请问我能吻你吗”开始的。这就会为他没有来地心头添堵，于是他索性把这些事抛到脑后，总觉得这样能过一天是一天，倒也不错，毕竟除了接吻，他们也再没有什么逾矩的行为。

但这样的日子很快就到了头。

那天他在餐厅窗口打饭，听到身后的下属在议论。

“······是吗？真的？”

“对啊，我亲耳听到的，和他的大学同学，有次他还来亲自开车接他回家呢，你没看到吗？”

“天呐，我也想快点结婚。”

加雷斯心里一乐，扭头问。

“谁有喜事了？”

他平时待人亲和，下属们也愿意同他闲聊几句。

“老板的儿子啊，他们婚期刚定，就在下个月。我见过他的伴侣，待他很好呢，一看就是个温和有耐心的人······”

后面的话加雷斯没听清。

他笑着应和，最后同她们分开，坐到餐座旁，一口一口地把饭送进嘴里。

自那以后，他再不曾在公司见过梅苏特。

那个人，和他的吻，还有他给他带来的一切感受，仿佛都泡沫似的在短短几天之内破灭消散了。

加雷斯有时会想找朋友喝个酒聊一聊，但这事没其他人知道，让他从头一字一句地讲，又张不开口，和上司的儿子乱搞？这事怎么听怎么荒唐。

他只好闷在心里，独自慢慢消受。

再见梅苏特时已是他的婚礼。

他本来不想去的，但他又好奇梅苏特会爱什么样的人，什么样的人能让他在接吻之余动用真情实意——他承认他有些嫉妒，也许是非常嫉妒。他总觉得如果他对自己没感觉，那也不会对别人有感觉。

但凡事都有例外。也许他的结婚对象，就是那个例外。

婚礼举办得朴素，在公司新开发的高尔夫球场上，公司上下大大小小的员工都到了，加雷斯一如既往地西装革履，坐在老板的后一排，静静听着司仪说话。

他看到剪了短发的梅苏特，内心始终没有波澜，直到听到司仪说：“你们可以接吻了。”

他坐直了身子想看看，梅苏特同他的意中人接吻，和同他接吻到底有什么不同，还是说接吻这事本身对他来说无论对象都是一样的，没什么特别意义。

但梅苏特没有同他的新郎接吻。

他扶着他的肩，踮起了一点脚尖，然后闭上眼，亲在了他的额头上。

加雷斯低下头笑了。

原来他并非不通人情，并非没心没肺。

他爱热吻，也爱人。

只不过爱的不是你。

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi :)


End file.
